webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goodnight Ice Bear
Goodnight Ice Bear is a short by Madeline Sharafian. It was released on Cartoon Network's site.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/we-bare-bears/goodnight-ice-bear-short-episode.html Synopsis Ice Bear tries to fall asleep but the door to his fridge won't close. He tries to come up with a fix for it in any manner possible, no matter how elaborate. Plot An exhausted Ice Bear walks towards his fridge. He opens the fridge, turns off the lamp next to it, and climbs into the fridge. He closes the door, but it slowly swings back open. He closes it again, but it only swings back open again. He then proceeds to attempt slamming the door shut multiple times, but that proves ineffective at it only opens once more. He climbs out, turns the lamp back on, and closes the door from the outside, watching it proceed to open again. Getting an idea, Ice Bear leaves for a moment, returning with duct tape. He places a strip on the outside before turning off the lamp and climbing back into the fridge, plastering more strips of duct tape to the outside right before closing the door. The duct tape shortly after peels off, and Ice Bear himself opens the door and climbs back out. Ice Bear storms out of the room, and the sound of a chainsaw roaring can be heard in the distance as three trees fall outside the window. He is seen walking back through the room shortly after, now covered in dirt while tracking mud through the house with a squirrel atop his head. He then passes back through the room, holding a welding torch and tank and wearing a welding mask, the squirrel also wearing a welding mask. The sound of flames and various construction noises can then be heard soon after. Ice Bear then walks back into the kitchen, wheeling in a machine atop 2x4. He tosses it up, and it lands around the fridge. He climbs back in, pulling a cord extending from the machine, and waits as it begins to close. It then stutters and stops, to which Ice Bear begins to pull on the cord a bit more furiously. The machine then begins to rile up, causing the fridge to shake and fall forward. After a short pause, the fridge lifts up just a bit so Ice Bear can reach off to turn the lamp off, before closing the fridge one last time. Features Characters * Ice Bear Locations * The Bear Cave * The Forest Objects * Fridge Trivia * This is the second short to feature only one of the three bears, the first being "Panda's Dream". * This is the first short where not a single word is spoken. * This is the first short both Grizzly and Panda are absent. * This is also the first short Ice Bear is the only bear, at first he was the only bear in 2 episodes Yuri and the Bear as a kid and The Demon with Chloe. Cultural References TBA Errors * After Ice Bear's attempt at taping the fridge shut failed, he stormed out of the fridge with another idea. As he's walking away, his mouth disappears for a frame. International premieres * "잘 자, 아이스베어" May 14, 2016 (Korea) Videos Minisode - Goodnight Ice Bear Reference Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Shorts Category:G